villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tokisada
Tokisada was the Horlogium silver saint in the begin of XXI Century (likely in the final of XX century too). He had a only wish: control of time. He cult and love the time. As a fake-pallasite, his new powers and time control made by he weapon, depends of his weapon (Deathwatch) and with out it, the distortions made by him disappears. Horlogium Saint When Tokisada turned the Horlogium saint, become a servant of Mars (presumably because he is not loyal a any god, and Mars is the most powerful god in that time), and was sent to kill Yoshitomi, the Lupus Saint, and best friend of Haruto. Haruto began to want revenge. Aquarius Saint Tokisada turned the Aquarius Saint, after received the cloth from Medea. But, the cloth don't accept Tokisada, because his power is weak; so, Medea bewitch the cloth, to create a conscience for it, that accept Tokisada, in return Tokisada obeys its orders. Tokisada accept the agreement, and wears the cursed gold cloth. Tokisada ready going to kill Haruto and the other Bronze saints, but is challenged by Gembu, that beat him after his energy gone after various self-regenerations. In another time Tokisada, for last act, try teleports all the saints for another dimension (Confines of Time), where the time don't flow and all the time of world encounter itself; he wished only sacrifice for defeat the bronze saints and Gembu, because, neither he can escape from there. Only Haruto and Ryuho are teleported (because they went to close of Tokisada; Tokisada don't had suficient power to telport everybody in this temple) to the Confines of Time, where Tokisada discovery he has infinite power, therefore, can self-regenerate much as he want. He betray Medea and Mars, and plan to defeat Medea and her allies, and domain the world. But, he is again defeated, and Gembu teleports Haruto and Ryuho back to the Earth of XXI Century, and Tokisada stays in Confines of Time, ruled by Saturn. Pallasite Saturn saves Tokisada from the Confines of Time (give a new chronotector instantly), and he feing loyalty to Pallas (as a Pallasite; he become Deathwatch Tokisada), but, don't follow orderes of the Pallas, Titan, Aegaeon, Gallia and Hyperion; he caused the battle between Athena and Pallas, after your freedom. He with his new power, think he is the time king, the almighty, finally dominating the time, like he wished before; his human hearth do he so impressed with a god power, than did Gallia think he funny (she is not a human, and already is naturally accustomed with her power); he wishes avenge on Haruto, because he defeated him but now, he have the power and he is sure of his victory. But Hyoga arrives there. Tokisada later, is frozen by Hyoga in a ice coffin, where he still is living, but imprisioned. Powers Tokisada like every saint, possess the sixth sense and the cosmo, that allow him get infinite power after burns it. Tokisada can foretell in how long something will happen, and expend his cosmo for reverse the time flow and self-regenerate himsel. Also, he can slow down the time fluxe of enemy body (the soul continues to feel the time elapse normally). As a pallasite, Tokisada can stop the atomic moves of his body, to don't allow these atoms split, and don't allow anything to drill and to jumble them, so, he gets hard as a diamond and have invulnerability. Tokisada can stop the time flow, and, only people with strong cosmo (developed or don't developed. Everything have cosmo, but only humans, cosmo weapons and cloths have a strong cosmo and can develop it; another things, have a weak and imperceptible cosmo and can't to fight with it) can to move, but,, with weakness. Tokisada can also distort the spacetime, causing damages in everything (has Horlogium saint, also could do this, but, with out cause damage). When he stop his atomic moves, he can moves himself, because as a Pallasite, he is beyond human understanding of time; only Saturn can hurt he in this state, because Saturn is the true time king, so, he is beyond Tokisada's incomprehension. Category:Imprisoned Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Egotist Category:Fanatics Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil